A New Change
by AnimeLoverMars
Summary: Who knew that saving a women in the forest will bring her a lot of trouble. Especially when said woman is pregnant and is due any day. But will she see it as a change in life for the good, or for the bad? Fem!27
1. Chapter 1

**Hello its me again with another fic, sorry I just finished the manga and watching the anime and now I'm all into it just like Haikyuu. I apologize in advance if I can't get their personalities right, it will take some time for me.**

**Warnings: AU, Adult Arcobalenos, FEM!27, some O****OC?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn.**

**Please enjoy and tell me how I did.**

* * *

><p>Tsuna looked up as soon as she heard the bell ring, signally that class is now over. She waited for everyone to leave before she packed up and walked out if the school and its ground enjoying the quietness of it. Walking through the park she found a squirrel standing in her way, she was getting creeped out as all it did was stared at her.<p>

Just as she was about to go around it the squirrel ran to the side of the street, stopping and looking back at her to make sure she was behind it. Tsuna, confused, followed it as her gut was telling her to. She will always follow her gut as it did her well, sometimes.

She followed the furry creature into a forest, feeling the change in air she started running as the squirrel climb onto her resting at her fluffy head. Running for fifteen minutes Tsuna reached a spacious part of the forest, there she found out the clue to the change in the air. A house was there one she never saw, but the thing was that the house was burning, the roof looked ready to collapse any minute now.

_'Is there anyone else inside?' _Was the first thing that hit her, moving closer and ignoring the heat of the fire. She, without thinking, entered the house by the burned down door and ran to the nearest place to look for someone. The squirrel got off of her as soon as she entered the house and waited for her outside.

Tsuna walked to the living room, only to find it empty, next was the kitchen only for her to find the same thing. Walking to the back, her arm across her nose and mouth so she won't inhale the smoke, she finally found someone in a room. She was on her knees and hands on her mouth coughing.

"Miss!" Tsuna yelled running to her. "Are you alright?"

The woman looked up and relieved flashed on her eyes as soon as she saw her. "P-Please help me."

"Yes ma'am, is there anyone else here? Or is it just you." Tsuna said as she tried to pick her up, succeeding.

"J-Just me." She answered.

"It's going to be alright." Tsuna said as she walked to the front door, only to see it being blocked by the debris. "What now."

"T-There's a b-back door." The woman said pointing to the direction of the backyard. Nodding Tsuna walked to the place and found their exit, with new-found strength she hurried to the door. Once out she breath in the fresh air, the turned her attention to the woman. She froze as her eyes looked down, seeing a swell of her tummy. The woman was pregnant!

She thanked herself for following her gut feeling, thinking it was all over, but that was not the end of it for the whole roof collapsed. Tsuna's brown eyes widen, her instincts took over, covering the pregnant lady she hissed as some debris fell onto her back burning it.

_'Rather me than her.' _She thought. Getting up she saw the whole house was in flames, if it keeps up then the forest will be next. Deciding to get the woman to safety she grabbed a hold of her and took her to her home, one filled with nothing but sadness and loneliness. Having another person in the house will maybe make it feel like a real home. Her ten minute walk home turned to an hour-long walk.

Making it to the 'cozy' home she opened it and led her to the couch where she laid her down. Then got her phone out and made two calls one to report the forest fire and the other for a doctor.

"Shamal." Tsuna said as she stepped into the kitchen.

_"Yes milady, what can I do for you?"_

"I need you to come over."

_"REALLY! YES I'LL BE OVER IN A BIT!"_

Before she could say another word to the doctor he hung up, she immediately knew what he was thinking. Shaking her head she decided that it will get him here faster. Turning she took a step to the living room she heard her door slam open.

"TUNA~ I'M HERE!"

Walking she smiled at the doctor. "Shamal! It's nice to see you, I need help with something."

"Of course, anything."

Taking him to living room she nodded to the woman on the couch. "I need you to do a check up, she was caught on the fire and I think she inhaled some smoke. Can you do a check-up."

Shamal's eyes narrowed as soon as he saw the woman. "Tsuna where did you find her."

"She was living in a place deep inside the forest. I just came out of school when a squirrel lead me to the forest and showed me her home burning." Tsuna said as she watched the doctor examine her, before moving to the baby.

After a while he was done and stood up with a light smile on his face. "She will be fine, nothing is wrong and her baby will be fine. Thanks to you her baby will be born healthy."

Tsuna breathed out a sign of relieve and smiled. "Thank goodness."

"I need to go somewhere." Shamal said as he headed to the door. Stopping to put his shoes on and looking back at the small brunette he than said. "Expect visitor in a few weeks."

Then he left, leaving a confused tuna. She then returned to the woman, bringing a blanket to cover her so she won't get sick.

"I should make dinner, something light for her but healthy." Tsuna muttered as she walked into the kitchen, ignoring a picture of her when she was two in a half smiling with two adults in the background smiling.

**Shamal**

Shamal walked out with a smile that he knew Tsuna knows that is fake, stopping right outside her fence he takes his phone out and dials a number. It didn't get the chance to ring for the person on the other side picks up immediately.

_"Reborn."_

"Hey Reborn its Shamal."

The person growled. _"What do you want I'm busy."_

"I need you to listen. Do you have any idea where Luce is?"

_"Of course she's in-"_

Shamal lifts an eyebrow as Reborn stopped talking. "Reborn."

_"I'm listening to the news, please tell me she's alright."_

"Yes, luckily one of my female friends found her before anything could happen to her." Shamal said as he spotted a dark figure moving in the shadows.

_"Damnit and here I thought she would finally be safe from it all."_

"Reborn no one is truly safe from it. Especially when innocent kids are involved." Shamal pulled out his kit and released a mosquito watching it bite the figure before returning its rightful place.

_"Don't tell me."_

"You have to hurry, I won't be able to watch them every single time of the day." Shamal said, then the call ended. He turned away just in time as the person exploded. Looking up into the sky he sighed and walked away but not before killing all the dark shadows.

Little did he know that he left one alive for his sickness was cancelled out with the Trident Mosquito.

"Yes, now I can kill Luce Giglio Nero." He said as he was crouching on s tree branch staring at the brunette girl. "Wonder what I can do to her."

**Reborn**

Reborn had a scowl on his face as he called his 'acquaintances' to see who will be able to go to Japan with him. _'Luce you better be safe.'_

* * *

><p><strong>Please review and tell me how I did, and if I should continue it.<strong>

**Please review~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Warnings: AU, Adult Arcobalenos, FEM!27, some O****OC?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn.**

**Answers to my reviewers:**

_Azzurro Neve Maiaeka: **Thanks for reviewing, I'm glad you loved it!**_

_16Amour16: **Thanks for reviewing, it makes me happy.**_

_Kyaa: **Thanks for reviewing, and also thanks for the compliment. **_

_Guest: **Thanks for reviewing.**_

_crimsonarrows: **I'm glad it sound interesting, hope this update makes you happy. Thanks for reviewing!**_

_Ayz283: **Thanks for reviewing, I hope this update make you happy as it was for me to type it and post it.**_

**Please enjoy and tell me how I did.**

* * *

><p>Tsuna woke up the next day, early. Getting up she went to check on the pretty woman who is still sleeping on the couch, only to see her gone. Panicking she ran all around the house looking for her when she smelled the aroma of food coming from the kitchen, following the smell she saw the woman cooking.<p>

"Um..." Tsuna was at a loss of what to do, she saw the woman turn and smile at her.

"Good morning, thank you for saving me yesterday." She said then turned the heat down, turning to her fulling before bowing. "My name Is Luce Giglio Nero. It's a pleasure to meet you."

"O-Oh, my name is Sawada Tsunayoshi. But you can call me Tsuna, it's also a pleasure to meet you Giglio Nero." Tsuna said as she too bowed.

"Luce is fine, Tsuna." Luce said as she got up and smiled. Tsuna also smiled at her. Luce then turned back to cook. "I hope you don't mind me using your kitchen."

"N-No I don't." Tsuna said. Getting a hair tied from the living room she tied her hair then walked into the kitchen and washed her hands. "Do you need help?"

"Yes, would you like to cut the cheese, I'm making omelets for us." Luce said. Tsuna nodded and went to work helping the woman. A thought struck her, _'Is this how it feels to cook with a mom?'_

If it did, then she liked it.

When it was time for her to get ready for school, she took a shower. About to leave she felt her gut telling her leaving will be a bad choice. Biting her lip she went into thought. Going to her living room she put her bag away, she will not go to school until someone else was here.

"Hm? Are you not going to school?" Luce said, tilting her head. Tsuna looked up and shook her head smiling.

"I was but something told me to stay here with you. It was like a warning." She said. Luce looked surprised before looking thought full, all while rubbing her belly in thought.

"Hm." She said before getting up. "Do you mind if we go shopping? I need to go buy some new clothes."

"I won't mind, let me grab my wallet." Tsuna said as she went to her room to get her orange wallet. Then went to the table next to the door to grab her keys. "Are you ready?"

Luce nodded, Tsuna opened the door and held it open for her before closing it and locking it. She turned and saw her neighbors bush move.

"Well let's go shopping Tsuna." Luce said as she walked into the shopping district of Namimori. She felt the stares and sensed the enemy's movement. She had no weapon on her for it was all burned in the house leaving it defenseless. She had to act fast before innocent people were involved. She stopped her tracks.

_'Someone who is innocent is already involved when she saved me.' _She thought.

"L-Luce." Tsuna said quietly, for they were in a nice café. When the green haired woman turned to look at her she continued. "Why is that man following us? He's been there all night."

_'So she noticed.' _Luce thought. She didn't know whether to tell her or not. _'It's not like I'm a mafia boss or anything.'_

"Yes I have noticed that." Luce said. "You see my family owns one of the top 3 companies nationwide. We are known as the Arcobaleno Corp." At this the brunette's eyes widen. "Some people would do anything to get to the top, while others want me as their bride. But I am already married and am Pregnant so with an heir they would do the next option."

Tsuna had a feeling about what it is, but she needed to make sure. "What is it?"

"Their next option is to clean me of this world, murder me." Luce said. "Those who are obsessed with money and to those who want to be number one."

"B-But isn't Vongola Corp. number one? How will killing you make them achieve their goal." Tsuna said.

"By killing me, they are one step closer to Vongola, of course their next obstacle is the Gesso Corp. Killing their boss will make them second and if they succeed in building ties with Vongola they will stab them in the back and take over the Corporation world." Luce said.

Tsuna nodded, having understand it. "But how were you able to survive those assassinations while pregnant?"

At this Luce smiled. "I have seven people who protected me when I was with them. We got a close call when I was cooking so they hid me and moved me here in Namimori, Japan."

"Oh."

"We should get going before civilians get involved." Luce said before stopping. "I am sorry for getting you into this mess."

"It's alright, I don't mind helping you, even if you were not pregnant I would still help you." Tsuna said as she got up. They both stepped out of the café and went shopping for clothes, with Luce suggesting a couple for the brunette. When they were done they went home and place the bags down. Checking the time Tsuna saw that school was almost over.

She shrugged about to help Luce unpack when she felt a shiver go down her back, turning to look at the door she almost screamed as it was kicked open.

Standing there was an angry teen, tonfa's out and ready to spill blood.

"Ditching school is against school rules herbivore." The teen said. "Prepare to be bitten to death."

And with that he went to attack Tsuna who in return did scream.

"HIEEEE!" She ducked just on time as the tonfa grazed her hair. "H-HIBARI!"

Before he had the chance to attack her again a new voice came from the door.

"Prepare to die Luce Giglio Nero." He said as he pulled out a gun and aimed it at her, not reading the atmosphere. He was pulling the trigger when a blur of brown tackled him, releasing a bullet in a random direction.

"Hide, Luce HIDE!" Tsuna yelled as she battled for the gun. Luce ran to the kitchen, looking for something.

"Let me go you stupid brat." He said.

"Like hell am I going to let you kill her." She told him.

"I warned you." The man released a hand and punched Tsuna in the face making her let the gun go before bringing his leg up and kicking her off sending her crashing to the wall. Tsuna bounced off the wall and landed in a heavy thud on the floor.

"Argh."

Hibari, seeing a Namimori student injured, turned to the intruder and let his aura out.

"For hurting a Namimori student and intend in killing a pregnant woman." By this point he ran to the man and hit him in the face with his tonfa. "You will be bitten to death."

Luce came out with a pan only to see the black-haired teen beating the man into nothing but black and blue.

He then kicked the man out of the house, called his subordinates to pick up trash then left as if not being there.

Tsuna got up and rubbed her stomach. "Huh? What happened?"

"Seems that boy won us the beating." Luce said.

"Hibari did." Tsuna said. Then relaxed on the floor. "I did horrible."

"Yes you did. It was pathetic."

Turning Tsuna saw someone who she had never seen in her life along with three others. Luce on the other hand gasp, then smiled and quickly walked to the door. Happiness shown on her face.

* * *

><p><strong>A couple of things I would like you readers to know is:<strong>

**One: This is an AU, no mafia just a bunch of business companies. I'm sorry if that disappoints any of you guys.**

**Two: The leader of the Gesso is Byakuran, not Millefore because Millefore was created when Giglio, or Yuni, joined them.**

**I think that is it? If I forget anything please tell me.**

**Please review and tell me how I did.**


End file.
